Erotica
by animechu
Summary: A little snippet of some erotica.
1. Chapter 1

He kissed me while holding me close, whispering sweet things in my ear. Not before long, he pulled me to his lap and wrapped his arms around me preventing me from escaping. His eyes burned with passion as he kissed me with greed while lowering his hands to my butt. I looked down out of shyness but he cupped my chin and kissed me again, this time, sticking his tongue in my mouth. His tongue dominated mine and licked every inch of my mouth. I quietly moaned and felt him smile as he moved down and kissed my neck before leaving a huge hickey.

"D-Don't do that"

"I want to," he sucked my throat making me gasp with pleasure as he firmly squeezed my butt. He then proceeded to take off my shirt and licked his lips.

"Delicious" He gropes my breasts and deepens the kiss. He proceeded to carry me and laid me down on the bed littering my stomach with kisses, leaving tiny marks. I felt as if I was on fire with my body tingling in places where I didn't think they tingle. He moved down and gave little kisses on my thighs making me squirm. I covered my face in embarrassment as he spread my legs and kissed my inner thighs. I shivered in delight as I felt the wetness of his tongue glide over to my vagina. He flicked his tongue, plunging it in and out causing me to soak in juices. The sound of him slurping and kissing my vagina turned me on more.

I moaned in pleasure and heard him ask "ready for the real thing?" while he looked up at me with his lips curled into a mischievous smirk. I returned his gaze with a grin and slowly nodded. He retracted his mouth and exposed his erect penis to me. I felt a tremor of excitement run through me as he kissed me deeply before he slowly entered his dick into my soaking, wet vagina. I wanted to scream in pain but he muffled my mouth with kisses.

"The pain will subdue my dear, I promise you'll feel pleasure" within a few minutes, the pain turned to pleasure. He started to pick up his speed and pounded into me. He had my arms pinned down and fucked me harder and faster. I moaned in intense pleasure and he grunted like an animal. After a few more thrusts we both came and cuddled afterwards. Just as we were about to fall asleep he whispered: "let's have some more fun tomorrow, my naughty little girl."


	2. Chapter 2

"W-What are you d- *spank*

"You asked for this, walking around teasing me like that."

"B-But..*spank*

"You made me horny now you must make me feel good…" I felt his hands hooked at the edge of my pants before slowly pulling them down. I shivered from the cold air sweeping over my bare thighs before a rush of warmth came when he slapped my butt.

"Hehe, cute panties. Although, I think you'll look even cuter with them off." With that being said, he peeled them off glided his hand around my thighs and butt, making me eager for what's about to come next. I felt his hot breath next to my ear whispering "let's try something different today shall we?" I nodded eagerly, feeling the wetness of my core begin to form.

"Only this time, you have to call me master or else you will get punished, okay?" He had one hand groping my butt and another making its way to my vagina. The slight tip of his fingers gently touched my clitoris, immediately making me moan.

"Hm, I see you're sensitive down there. Would you like more?" He asked he continued to rub in an agonizingly slow pace. I nodded again only for him to chuckle.

"Use your words, my dear" He rubs a bit faster causing me to moan a bit louder.

"Yes." He stopped for a brief moment causing me to whimper with need.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, (insert name)." He spanked my ass causing me to yelp in slight pain but also pleasure.

"Yes, what?" He asked again but with a firmer tone.

"Yes, master." He rubbed me at a suddenly fast pace after I said that.

"That's my girl." He pushed a finger in there making me squirm against making him slightly moan.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear again. "Let's make this more fun. I'll fuck your ass while also finger you at the same time and if you moan, you'll receive more punishment, understand?" The thought of that made me so hot down there that I complied with no time to spare.

"Good, slave." I heard the sound his zipper being pulled down and felt the tip of his dick in my ass. He slowly rubbed it before slowly entering into it.

"How does it feel?" He asked while I heard the amusement in his voice as I squirmed, even more, trying not to moan.

"It feels good, master"

"Glad to hear because there will be more of that if you continue to follow my instructions."

"B-But." He spanked me again but this time, a lot harder.

"The only 'but' will be yours, slave, and don't talk back to your master."

"Okay." He spanks me again.

"Okay, what?" He asks while giving me a few more spanks and plunging his fingers in and out of my vagina.

"Okay, master," I replied accidently letting out a moan.

"Oh, did you just moan?" I shook my head no but he tightly gripped my hips, inching is dick deeper in my ass.

"You did! Such a naughty sex slave. You need to be punished." I breathed heavily as he swirled his fingers around my vagina making me moan again.

"You really want to be punished now, such a perv."

At this point, I was extremely horny and asked, "how will I be punished, master?" I received my answer as he started fucking my ass hard.

"By fucking you and you pleasuring me whenever I want, if you won't I'll fuck you until you beg me to stop. Understood?" He was breathing heavily and groaning while digging his fingers into my hips.

I moaned really loudly causing him to go faster.

"Let me hear you moan, scream, beg" He plunged into my ass at a faster pace as I screamed in pleasure.

He fucked me harder with the pleasure getting more intense. He pulled my hair back and bit into my neck leaving a hickey.

Thick streams of juices flowed down my legs as he came into my ass but fucked me again, fingering my faster than before into my soaking vagina.

"Who's your master?"

"Y-You."

"That's right. Yeah, you like getting fucked by me. You're such a naughty sex slave." He bit sucked my neck giving me a plethora of arousal as I climaxed onto his hand, He moaned loudly as fucked deeper and faster eventually climaxing the second time before slapping my ass again.


End file.
